When can I get free
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: My first Hakkai X Sanzo fic so please be nice!!!!


When can I get free...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Saiyuki!!!

SC: Well, readers, this is just it. Pairing for this one is HakkaiXSanzo. I am sorry if it feels like it's a bit incomplete...

***********************************************************************

"Hakkai…"Sanzo said my name from the window which he was at. 

"Nani, Sanzo?" I asked him back. 

"I don't think I can ever be free of this life. Why can't things just go back to the way they were before?" Sanzo asked, turning his face and locked his eyes onto mine.

I said, "But Sanzo... if things were the way they were before, we wouldn't have met and we would have been the way were before we met." 

"I feel like a bird in a cage that is trying to get out and enter the real world..."

Sanzo was in his own world. His eyes had turned from the gentle violet eyes to the dark orange eyes that looked like he wanted to die straight away..

"Sanzo, but you're not alone! We're here for you! Me, Goku and even Gojyo!" I shouted back furiously at him.

"Then why am I still in this small cage?"

That question caught me off guard. I never thought he would ask such a question.

"I-I...Sanzo..." I stammered.

Sanzo said, "Unanswered questions... I really hate them... Those who put me in this cage asking me to get away from the temple... I really hate them!"

Such a high ranked person could actually say that in front of somebody? I had to wake him up from his nightmare. I was the only one there... Goku and Gojyo were out and I was left with Sanzo alone.

"Sanzo! Wake up! This isn't you! Come back... come back and show me those gentle violet eyes again... please... don't leave us..." I begged him.

When I looked up at him, he said, "Then tell me, Hakkai, tell me what I really am... to most people..."

"Sanzo... I really don't care what other people say about you! I just want you back... back to normal..."

"Then show me what is normal," he said.

I felt like I wanted to slap him. Why wouldn't he want to listen to me?

"Because he's now a totally different person," a tiny voice inside my head said. 

No. Sanzo is still inside his heart... somewhere... where only small things are kept.

No. I'm not going to give in. Sanzo is still there somewhere in his heart. I can still feel his slight presence that is going fainter and fainter as his eyes grow darker and darker.

"Hakkai, I'm not the one who's different... you have changed..." Sanzo said, as he took out his gun and pointed his gun at me. I dare...

"Then go on... shoot me if you like... if you want... if it can make you get out of your cage..." I said to him with eyes that would scare somebody.

I closed my eyes. Sanzo shot the gun at me. I waited and waited but the bullet never came in contact with me. I opened my eyes came in contact with me. I opened my eyes and saw a bullet at the wall and Sanzo on the floor. I ran to him and saw a dark shadow was covering his whole body.

"Sanzo, wake up! Don't go into the hole in your heart!" I screamed into his ear.

We can help you mend it...

****************

"I can't get out of this cage... I'm stuck here forever..."I said.

"No, Sanzo, you're wrong... we can help you get out of the cage. Then all four of us can celebrate... remember?" Hakkai whispered into my ear.

Their figures were getting clearer, especially Hakkai's. The three of them pulled me up and we laughed and joked until I saw darkness...

****************

Sanzo fluttered his eyes open and looked around him.

"Hakkai, what happened just now? I saw many people staring at me and blaming at me..."

I picked him up just like a baby.

"It's all over, now..." I said.

I looked at Sanzo and he was sleeping in my arms looking very peaceful even after having that awful nightmare. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Oyasuminasai, Sanzo" I said as I put him on his bed and covered him up.

I know it'll be coming again but I swear... I'll protect him with my life...

________________________________________________________________________

SC: Well, another story done!

Sanzo: Darn you! Now I will look like a baby to everyone else!

SC: You had better keep your mouth closed before I open this door.

Sanzo: *gulps* Fan girls!*runs away*


End file.
